The Red Dress and Suit
by heyitskatelyn22
Summary: Trish and Dez have this wild wedding and each picked their best friend to be the Maid of Honor/Best Man. Austin and Ally are stuck wearing a terrible suit/dress. Will what they things they change in to later catch each other eye and maybe help them live happily ever after too? A cute Auslly One-shot.


The Red Dress and Suit

Austin's POV

Every best friend promises to do whatever the other wants or needs. Friends come over to the others house at 2am to talk about something that's been on their mind. They watch the other's pet when they're out on vacation. Sometimes friends come along to crazy family dinners. There comes a time when a friend wishes to say no and that's when they're asked to be the best man or maid of honor at their wedding .Is it just me who is terrified of being the best man at a wedding? Some of my friends or relatives have been best men at weddings and they tell me that it's horrifying. Girls always assume that guys don't go through any trouble when it comes to wedding time, but they do. They have to pick out tuxes for them and their men just like girls and when you're the best man the groom will call you to come over so he can complain about how crazy his fiancé is or how terrified they are about being a husband. So I promised myself that I would never be the best man at my best friend's wedding. I'm the kind of person who can't keep promises so that's why right now I'm at my best friend's Dez wedding. Let's go back to the best man thing. In the end it always ends up as being an honor. You realize that the tux wasn't so bad and helping a friend out was worth it. Well when you Dez Wade's best friend it tends to get crazy. Dez has an interesting sense of style and that explains why I'm in this ridiculous rainbow suit **(see the suit in my bio)**. When Dez gets emotional he gets _really_ emotional like a teenage girl. Anyways here I am at the Miami Zoo about to witness my best friend get married to a sassy Latino woman named Trish. Now don't ask why they're getting married at a zoo because I'm not entirely sure why. They said something about their being wild and their wild people but I can't see how that makes up the fact that it smells like animal poop. It's their wedding though so all I have to do is just wear outrageous suit and support my best friend.

Ally's POV

I think a lot of people get so obsessed with the wedding and the expense of the wedding that they miss out on what the real purpose is. It's not about a production number, it's about a meaningful moment between two people that's witnessed by people that they actually really know and care about. But this is Trish's wedding and all she cares about is presentation. The wired thing is that she's getting married to a guy who has no sense in style at all but opposites attract. So when it came time to pick a venue they had to compromise. She wanted something wild and unforgettable and he just wanted something crazy so I guess that's why I'm at a zoo as the maid of honor in this cheetah print dress **(see dress in my bio). **The dress isn't that bad but I have to say it does not look right on me.

"All right girls we are minutes away from the big moment! I want to pair up you girls up with the grooms men and we'll be ready to go!" The wedding planner told us brides women.

"So I want the maid of honor with the best man." She said and parried me up with a blonde in a rainbow suit.

"Wow! You look like a unicorn barfed on you." I say to him.

"You look like a unicorn and a cheetah barfed on you." He says and I laugh.

"You're right I do but I'm wearing it for my best friend." I respond.

"Me too." He agrees.

"Alright everyone link arms and let's get this wedding started!" The wedding says with excitement.

I link arms with the man and can't help to feel butterflies in my stomach. It can't be because of him because I've only none for two seconds, but what else could cause this? We walk down the aisle to where Dez stands at the end. The flower girls appear and behind them is Trish. When they say their vows I start to think about the future. Will I ever get married?

"You may know kiss the bride." The priest said.

Dez bends down a bit because their height difference is huge! Their lips join into a sweet passionate kiss. I wonder how long they'll last. After the ceremony we all meet up the Jungle Café because still want to keep that wild theme going. I still can't believe she rented out the Miami Zoo for the ceremony. Once we arrive I run straight to the bathroom to change. I change in to the red drees I wore for the Christmas party last year **(see dress in my bio)**. I hope Trish doesn't yell at me for changing out of that aw- I mean unique dress. Before the wedding had started I decided that I'm only going leave after my speech because I'm not big on parties especially a Trish party. When we younger she used through parties all the time and they tended to get out of hand. So I walk out of the bathroom and head towards where the reception is being held. Finally the time had arrived where I give my speech.

"Hi. For those of you who don't know me, my name is Ally. I am the maid of honor and best friend of the bride. I want to start off by saying that every once in a while… two people meet, and you know it's meant to be. You know instantly that the stars have aligned, and their paths would bring them together regardless what the world may throw their way. This was clearly the case over 12 years ago, when Trish and I first met. Looking back over the years, and remembering when I first met Trish, it truly amazes me that something that seems so minor, such as a simple invitation to have a tea with my mom and her best friend and her daughter… could change my life forever. I want you to know that I wrote a speech for today about 50 times over. I couldn't think of anything perfect enough to describe just how much I love you. There are no words big enough, to define the kind of friend you are to me, and I certainly had no idea how to summarize everything I wanted to say to make it all fit on to one page… but I will say this…you are the best friend a girl could ever ask for. You have always been there for me, and I will ALWAYS be there for you. I know god crossed our paths for a reason, and I will forever be grateful. I don't know where I would be without my best friend, but I do know that standing here today… on your wedding day … is exactly where I'm supposed to be. Let's raise our glasses and congratulate the happy new wed couple." I say and everyone claps.

I walked off the platform and Trish told me she wanted to hear me the best man speech before I left. So I sat down in my seat and got ready to listen to the blonde man's speech.

Austin's POV

I'm not the best at speeches so I will admit that I'm a little nervous. Ally's speech was really good and I know I can't beat that. I had to change put of that horrible suit because there was no way I was going to wear that all night so I changed into my favorite red suit **(see suit in my bio)**.

"Hey buddy it's your turn to give your speech." Dez tells me.

"Alright." I say and make my way to the platform.

"What a whirlwind of a day! In the afternoon we were trying to get all the beautiful bridesmaids, all the handsome groomsmen, not to mention the stunning bride and the dashing groom, ready for this day of celebration. I have to say, Dez was surprisingly calm and collected–as if he knew what he was getting himself into. I'm not the kind of guy that gives really long speeches and I know I don't have to tell them to cherish this day and of course to cherish each other. I don't have to tell them how special their relationship is, that they need to nurture and care for it. That they have to respect and care for each other, protect each other, love each other. I know these two, and I know that they know full well what they need to do, and what they're going to do. So everyone, raise your glasses high. Join me in wishing these two wonderful souls a continued life of love, magic and most of all true friendship for the rest of their lives. So raise your glasses and congratulate the wildly in love couple." I say and step off the platform.

Ally's POV

Wow I didn't think he would give a pretty good speech and that last part was funny too. I get up and tell Trish to have a great night. They don't leave for their honeymoon until next week. Guess where they're going? Africa. I make my way to my car but someone stops me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He says and I turn to see that it's Austin.

"I'm going home. Why? Is that a problem?" I ask him.

"Yes it is." He answers me.

"Why so?" I question him.

"Because I don't think it's a good idea to leave your best friend's wedding." He says.

"Well I'll have you know that she knows that I was going to be leaving early before the wedding started so I don't it will be a problem." I say smartly.

"You're a smart one Ally," he tells me. "I see that you changed out of the cheetah and unicorn barf dress. You know there's a rule about not looking better than the bride." He says to me and looking into my eyes.

"I did. Are you trying to flirt with me?" I ask him.

"Maybe I am." He says and leans in closer to my face.

"Are you going to try to kiss me?" I ask him shyly.

"Yes." He says and kisses my lips.

"Why did you kiss me? You haven't even known me for an hour yet." I question him.

"Because I think you're interesting." He answers me and tries to kiss me again

"How about we go on a date first?" I suggest.

"Sounds like a plan." He says and leans back away.

"I couldn't help to notice that you changed out of your unicorn barf suit." I say and he laughs.

* * *

><p>No One's POV<p>

Austin and Ally went on their first date the week after the wedding and they fell in love with each other instantly. They dated for 3 years before Austin finally asked Ally to marry him and of course she said yes. Ally had the wedding of her dreams; a sunset beach wedding. Her bride women wore the same red dress that she had worn when they first meet and grooms men wore the suit he wore when they first meet too. Thanks to a wild wedding they lived happily ever.

**A/N: Hey there! This idea has been in my head all week and wanted to write and I did! Over the last weekend I was struck with inspiration and motivation so I'm hoping that I'll finish chapter 7 for Right Place, Right Time by Sunday and if I don't update then you have my permission to stab with a fork. Hope you all have a wonderful weekend! See you later!**


End file.
